Dawn
by JacquelynD
Summary: Sequel to Midnight. Troy goes after the Cullen’s. Jay and Bella must work together to live through what is planned for them. Will Jay be willing to sacrifice everything for the Cullen’s again? Or will she give up and hide?
1. Coming with

So here I am…sitting alone in my dark room again. It's been like this ever since Aro's dumb "race" started. Troy and his family have been searching for the Cullen's for the past two months. Thankfully he has yet to find them. However, last week he caught one of their scents near Alaska and so their entire family left to join him leaving me here alone in Italy.

I don't mind being alone. Over the past two months I have grown quite accustomed to talking to myself and to my own thoughts. Troy doesn't take me with his family as they search for the Cullen's. He knows that if they were to find them I would do everything I could to get them free, in fact I already have done that. So here I sit, alone in my dark room with only my thoughts of what has happened to me, to my life, and to what I use to know to be true.

"Jay!" Troy was back and was calling my name from the hallway. He was home early, way too early for it to be a good thing. I quickly stood up and rushed to the door. He was standing in front of me with a smile on his face. "We found them!" The way his voice sounded indicated that I should be happy about this news.

"What?" That was all I could manage. Maybe I misunderstood. Maybe I was in a memory or something but all I knew is that he couldn't find the Cullen's. They left Maine like I told them to and I haven't had contact with them since. How could he find them?

"We know where they are and you are coming with us to retrieve them!" He smiled at me as my face revealed the horror as to what he was asking me to do. He wanted me to be there, to most likely hold his hand as he brought the Cullen's in.

"No!" I turned back into my dark room and tried to slam the door behind me but I heard it snap open as I tried to run back into the shadows of my room.

"Yes!" He rushed forward and grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him. He took my other wrist in his and he started at me.

"Why are you doing this? You are breaking your promise! I'll…I'll leave if you go after them!" I didn't have anything else to yell at him. I knew he would never let me leave now but I wasn't going to allow him to go after Edward, Bella, Alice and the others without at least trying to put up a fight.

"Ha! I am doing this for our future. Think of it guards for the Volturi! As for that 'promise' I made you. I am not breaking it. Bella will be brought to Italy alive what happens once here is not my fault." He bent down as if to kiss me. I struggled out of his hold and pushed him away from me.

"I will NOT go with you!" I knew that I couldn't stop him from going after the Cullen's but I refused to witness it.

"Yah but dear, you don't have a chose!" He began to walk toward me again and I backed away until I was up against my couch. I fell and was sitting facing him as he moved ever closer to me.

"I…I wont let you!" I bowed my head and began to focus on Edward's mind. I drew up an image in my head of a white room and started to move forward and backward on the couch, slipping even closer to the memory and to Edward's mind. I have to warn him. My face stung with a slap as it moved to the left sharply.

"No! Wouldn't want you to warn Edward now would we?" He had slapped me and I just glared up at him again before focusing once more on Edward's mind. I had to get some kind of message out to him. I had to at least tell him to move! At least give him some pre-warning. I felt myself moving threw the air before I realized what had happened.

"Ow!" I hadn't meant to say anything but as I made contact with the far wall I couldn't help but allow myself to cry out in pain. Troy rushed forward to me bending down in front of me. He glared at the doorway where Cole was standing with a smile on his face.

"Love are you ok?" Troy took my hand and began to kiss it. I pulled it away from him and stood up glaring at both of them. "Cole I had everything under control you didn't need to do that." Cole just smiled and walked out of the room. He had used his power of moving stuff with his mind to fling me across the room. "Don't try to contact Edward or any other Cullen again or else the Volturi will just have to deal with the Cullen's dead."

"I'm not going with you!" I walked away from where he was still bent down toward my bathroom. I felt myself being turned around and realized that Troy had grabbed me again. "Just leave me alone!" I slapped him across the face. He smiled at me and his eyes turned evil. Their red irises shinning more brightly then I had ever seen them before. I began to back away even faster from him. I was scared of him for once. I hadn't meant to hit him and he was drawing ever closer to me.

"Now that wasn't smart was it?" He was whispering at me but I heard every word. I kept backing up until I hit the wall. The bathroom was so close to me just five feet to the right. I looked into his eyes and saw him getting into a crouch. I had to make my move for that door. I jumped as far as I could manage but I felt something hit me in the back and I flew into the floor with a loud thunders sound. I was flipped so my back was on the ground and I was facing what had just hit me.

"What are you going to do?" I knew I couldn't get away from Troy. He was sitting on top of me and even during one of my best days he was stronger then me. He just smiled at me. My arms were pinned by my sides by his legs that were squeezing me.

"Get a room!" April had walked into my room and saw us lying on the floor of my bathroom.

"We are in a room!" Troy responded with a laugh before looking back down at me. "I wasn't going to do this to you but you need to learn your place. The Cullen's will hate you!" He got off of me and I just sat there.

Why would they hate me? What was he planning on doing? "Why?!" I needed to know what he was going to do.

"Ha! They will hate you with ever fiber of their beings. You'll see!" He smiled brightly at me and I pushed myself off of the floor and starting to run at him before thinking about what I was doing I was on top of him scratching at him.

"Don't you dare! Leave them alone! I love them! You can't!" I felt two strong arms grab my forearms even though I was fighting I was easily pulled off of a stunned Troy. I had never acted this way and he was caught of guard for my attack. I was struggling against what was holding me in vain.

"Thank you Cole. That was…unexpected." Troy stood up from the ground and brushed off his back. I was still thrashing against Cole as Troy strode up to me and smiled. "You will come or I will kill each and every Cullen." He bent down and kissed my forehead and I stopped struggling. There was nothing I could do. I was caught between a hard place and a rock. "Very good!" Troy grabbed my hand and Cole let me go.

"I don't like you." I whispered to Troy as he led me out of my dark room and into the bright hallway.

"You don't have to, you just have to be scared of me and have no where else to go." He turned his head to look at me and smiled. I glared back up at him as we made our way down the hallway.

"I'm not scared of you and the Cullen's will take me in!" I knew I shouldn't have said anything because he turned to face me. We stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. I could feel his family behind me. Troy smiled and before I could take in what was happening I was thrown against the wall with Troy pinning me there.

"Trust me the Cullen's wont want you and you will be scared of me soon enough." He took his hands and placed them on my cheeks making it impossible for me to move my head. He bent down his face and placed his lips against mine. I was tempted to bite him but knew that Cole was behind him waiting for me to react so he could hit me. "Very good Jay. I think we are learning." Troy pulled away from me. I simply bowed my head as he dropped his hands from my head and interlaced his figures with my right hand.

"To the Cullen's house!" Emily was skipping beside me and Troy as we began to walk again. I didn't say anything or even look up. There was nothing I could do. I was a prisoner and I was about to condemn my only friends in the world. I could try to reach Edward again. I didn't need to sit to reach him it just made it easier.

_Edward? Edward please hear me! Edward?_ I was screaming in my mind. My eyes were open but were glazed over. I had my head tilted down so Troy wouldn't be able to see my eyes but Mike must have been listening because Troy slapped me again.

"DON'T or I will kill EVERY single one of them in front of you!" He spat his words at me. I tilted my head up to look at him and whispered, "If I warn them then you cannot find them." I smiled at the thought. I had found a loophole. His threats were worthless. He couldn't do anything to them if I warned them because he wouldn't be able to find them. My smile grew larger and his face was drawn out. He had not thought about this. I tried to reach into his mind to laugh at him as he tried to form a new plan but he blocked me out.

"April if you would please." My smile left my face almost as fast as it had come. I turned to face April as she smiled at me. The corners of my eyes began to get black. He was going to make me pass out so I couldn't warn them! My senses dulled everything was being covered with a black veil. I felt the cold stone floor beneath me. My senses were all gone now. I couldn't hear anything, voices or minds. I was lost to the blackness. I wasn't going to be able to warn them. I wasn't going to be able to save the Cullen's before it would be too late for them to do anything.

Oh, Alice please get a vision! I felt myself be scooped up by someone and the swaying of movement started. The black veil completely over took me and I was lost to the darkness.

* * *

Please tell me what you think:) 


	2. Message

"Mmm" I rolled over groggily and fell to the floor. My eyes snapped open and I found myself sitting on Troy's plane. April was staring at me confused. I sat up and leaned against the couch that I had just been sitting on.

"But you...you can't be…" She glared at me and was focusing hard on something. I just looked at her confused.

"Where are we?" I didn't care what she was so confused about. I don't care about her so why I should I care about what she was confused about.

"Were headed to NYC. But you shouldn't be awake" Her voice was full of angry and she was still glaring at me.

"Looks like you're losing your power." I just smiled at the thought. Maybe I could get a message out to Edward before she regains her power. April can only hold an illusion for so long before she needs to rest and apparently keeping me under this time took more out of her then she thought it would because she was still glaring at me. "Oh, get over it!" I shouted at her before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

_Edward? Edward? Can you hear me? Oh, please answer me!!_ I was leaning over the sink in the bathroom screaming in my mind and trying to reach him. The door to the bathroom was ripped open and Mike grabbed me pulling me out and threw me back on the couch._ Edward RUN!!!_ I knew that if nothing else he should be able to hear that one. Mike started walking toward the couch with hate written all over his face. He pounced on me.

Edward's Point of View

I was sitting in Biology 101 again! I already knew all of this! How many times can one person learn about cells? It wasn't fascinating the first thousand times I learned it what made Mr. Keller think I would care about it now. Of course he doesn't know that I have been to Harvard and medical school. I let my mind drift as always in a class like this.

Yesterday was strange. I felt as though my mind was being pulled somewhere. I felt like someone was trying to call out to me but just as abruptly as it had started it ended. I don't understand what happened. I felt the same why I did two months ago when Jay called out to me. No! Stop thinking about her!

"Mr. Cullen! Care to answer?" No I don't want to answer.

"Lipid bilayer. That's what a cell membrane is made of." He just stared at me stunned. He had thought he would get to scold me for not listening. He turned back to the board without another word to me. I looked back down at my desk. My mind wondered but before I could start thinking about Jay again the bell rang. I gathered my books and darted from the room into the hallway.

"Edward!" Alice was calling from down the hallway as I made my way to our lockers. Standing next to her was my gorgeous, soon to be wife, Bella. Her chocolate hair cascaded down her back like a river as she walked. Her eyes were still a slight red from when she was changed but it would fade. She smiled at me as she came closer. I couldn't help but look her over. The change had only enhanced her already gorgeous body.

"Edward!" She laughed as she spoke my name and I looked into her eyes. Oh, how I wanted to kiss her, how I wanted to back her into the lockers. She just smiled at me having sensed what I wanted to do. "Later Edward, right now its time for pre-calc!" She smiled as she began to skip toward our next class. I followed behind her thinking of what we would do tonight and a smile spread across my face. "Stop Edward!" She had heard my thoughts and turned around to playfully smack me on the shoulder. I just laughed and followed her into the classroom taking our seats in the back.

Bella is a very powerful vampire. Shortly after her transformation she found that her power like mine dealt with minds. She is capable of reading minds. However, that is not her only power. Bella is also able to control things around her. She is capable of moving things, and freezing things. Carlisle believes that controlling things with her mind is her real given power and the mind reading was only given to her because of a bond that was formed between her and me when I changed her and she gained my power. Bella's powers are still not completely formed and she isn't completely able to control them yet but she is learning fast.

I smiled at Bella and she shyly smiled back at me. The teacher was going on about something but I wasn't paying attention again. Truth be told, I never paid attention in school. I allowed my mind to wonder once more and when the bell rang announcing lunch I gathered my things and followed Bella out of the room still deep in thought. She also appeared to be deep in thought. I was capable of reading Bella's mind when she allowed me too but right now she wasn't permitting me in so I could only guess what she was thinking about.

"Edward!" Alice was beckoning us over to the table that held my family. Rosalie and Emmett were already there along with Jasper. Bella led me over to where they were sitting. "How are you guys?" Alice was asking both of us but Bella was the only one who answered.

"Fine. What about you?" Alice just nodded her head in answer and sat down next to us.

My mind felt as though it were being pulled again. _Edward RUN!!!!_ I fell over onto the ground as the voice inside my head hit me. It was Jay and she sounded scared. Bella came running over to me kneeling beside me. The entire lunchroom was looking over at me.

"Are you ok? What happened" Bella was asking me urgently but I couldn't answer. I couldn't speak. That voice was playing over and over again in my mind. I stood up quickly and headed toward the door of the lunch room without another word. My family followed suit without asking me any more questions.

"Edward?!" Alice was the first to speak as we reached the deserted parking lot. I turned to face my family. I didn't know how to tell them. It had been two months since we had heard anything from Jay and now I get a two second communication that didn't make any sense. I sighed determining that I had to tell them.

"Umm…we have to leave." Rosalie looked at me pissed.

"What? Why? You fall over in the lunch room and we have to leave!" Her face was getting angrier ever second and Emmett reached down to touch her hand with his.

"Jay told me to!" Her face immediate relaxed when I said her name. She looked dumbfounded at me.

"What?" It was Emmett who spoke to me. Everyone in my family's face was a mirror image of what Rosalie's face looked like.

"She yelled at me 'Edward run' inside my head." Bella walked toward me taking my hand and holding it tightly.

"Is that…all she said?" Alice was trying to hold herself together as she spoke. Jasper put his arm around her holding her closer to him.

"That's all." I nodded toward Alice as I spoke. "We should tell Carlisle." I turned back toward our cars taking Bella with me. No one else moved and I realized that I was more or less dragging Bella with me. Everyone was stunned. "She sounded urgent!" I shouted at them and they began to move slowly toward the cars. Bella sat in my passenger seat with Jasper and Alice in the back. Rosalie and Emmett got into Rosalie's car.

"Edward?" Alice was leaning from the backseat in-between the two front seats to get closer to me. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that I could have broken it. I realized that I was also shaking a little.

"What?" I snapped at her more then I meant to and I saw her wince back a little as I spoke threw the rear view mirror.

"She warned us, we're going to be fine." She smiled at me and Bella gripped my hands tighter before bringing them up to her face to kiss my hand. I just glared at Alice taking my eyes off the road.

"At what cost to her?" Alice hadn't thought of this and quietly sat back against the seat next to Jasper who sent off calming waves at once. "Our family keeps putting her in danger!" I knew that this isn't how it really was but no one argued with me and the rest of the car ride was done in silence.

"Kids shouldn't you be in school?" Esme came out the door as soon as both cars entered the drive way and she started to speak as soon as we exited our cars.

"Umm…" Everyone looked toward me for me to explain to Esme what had happened during lunch.

"I got a message from Jay telling us to run, that's all I heard." The look on her face changed at once when I spoke Jay's name. It had been two months but our family was still grieving for losing her. She had become part of this family and has affected us with her leaving.

"Oh." Esme turned from me and started heading back inside the house. "I'll call Carlisle and tell him." She opened the front door slowly and walked in. I felt my family leaving their cars and making their way up toward the house.

"So where will we go?" Bella was still by my side and was looking up at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered at her. I truly had no idea where we would go or what we would do. I led her inside the house and turned into the living room. Emmett was standing over a broken Xbox 360 and Jasper was simply sitting with Alice on his lap.

"What happened?" Bella ran into the room and looked at Emmett.

"I…I broke it." He kept his eyes down as he made his way over to the couch where Rosalie was sitting. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap. As soon as Rosalie was seated on his lap she began to sob which made Alice sob. I looked toward Bella and saw that she also was near sobbing so I brought her over to the only empty chair and placed her on my lap.

"Bella everything is going to be ok." I kept whispering to her and rubbing her back trying to make her feel better. Everyone in my family was blocking their thoughts from me.

"Carlisle is on his way home." Esme entered the room and looked at each of us in turn before sitting down next to Jasper. We stayed like this, no one moving, no one speaking, the only sound being the sobs from the girls until we heard a car pull up in the drive way.

The front door opened and Carlisle walked in and looked at each of us as Esme had. He walked over to her and placed her on his lap as each of us had done and then looked toward me. "Tell me what happened." His voice was calm and he was collected with his thoughts but he looked frantic.

"In lunch I felt someone trying to connect with me and then her voice hit me and told me to run. That's all I got and then we left and came here." I babbled out my words and didn't know if they made any sense at all but Alice and Rosalie started sobbing louder.

"Then let us heed her warning and leave. Have you tired to connect with her?" Carlisle looked at me intensely and I just looked down into Bella's silky smooth hair.

"She is to far away for me to reach." I was embarrassed that I wasn't able to reach her. My dumb power wasn't strong enough. I didn't look up from Bella's hair as I spoke to him.

"Ok, then let us pack and we will leave tonight." He stood up and took Esme's hand and started to leave the room.

"Where will we go?" Bella spoke up and turned her head to look him right in the eyes.

"I'm not sure yet." With that Carlisle led Esme out of the room.

"Edward?" Jasper was speaking to me with Alice still sobbing on his lap and I turned to face him. I simply nodded toward him to tell him that I was listening. "It's not your fault."

"If my power was stronger I could reach out to her!" I stood up and pulled Bella with me toward the stairs.

"Edward it's not your fault!" I could hear Jasper yelling after me but knew that he was still seated with Alice. I walked up the stairs with Bella behind me. I could feel her staring at me. I opened the door to our room and walked in leaving the door open for Bella.

"Jasper's right, it isn't your fault." She walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. I just smiled at her and hugged her back. "Should we pack?" She was still hugging me as she spoke into my shirt.

"Yeah, I hear the others moving down stairs." She let go of me and walked toward her closet that was almost as big as Alice's. "It's going to take a while to pack everything this time." I just smiled at her as she turned to face me with a grin on her face.

"What can I say? All girl vampires like shopping!" Her face dropped when she was done saying it and I knew who she was thinking of but she soon collected herself and went back into the closet to pack. I stood in the room watching my beloved pack.

I can't let anything ever harm her. She is my life; soon to be wife and I will treasure her forever! I have never known love like this, and I know that I will never know it again because Bella is mine; I was made to love her, made to protect her, and made for her to love. I will heed Jay's warning and take my love away from here to protect her and to keep her safe.

I smiled once more at Bella before turning to my CD's to begin to pack as well.

* * *

Ok please tell me what you guys think! Your input means alot to me:) 


	3. Mistakes

We were running. Troy was dragging me along. I was going as slowly as they would allow me to. I was trying to delay this as much as possible. My message got to Edward but it didn't do any good. Troy and Cole were good at hunting but Mike was amazing. He tunes into vampires powers and can find them using that so he kind of cheats. We were closing in on the Cullen's.

"Faster!" Troy glared at me. I knew I was dragging my feet. We were running in the forest to where their house was. I was praying that they had already left but the chances of that were slim. Edward most likely just got my message an hour or so ago and knowing Alice, and Rosalie they were still packing their clothes. The further way I am from the person I'm trying to contact the longer it takes for the message to get to them, its rather annoying.

"I'm moving aren't I?" It was more of a statement. Part of me wanted to sit down on the cold, damp forest ground beneath me but after the beating I got from Mike today I didn't want another one.

"And I say we move faster!" Troy flung me onto his back so he was giving me a piggy back ride without breaking his stride. I was squirming on his back trying to get him to put me down in vain. The forest was flying past us now at increasing speeds. There was a clearing ahead of us and as we entered I noticed a huge white Victorian house seated in front of me. Troy placed me back on the ground and grabbed my hand. Emily, April, Cole and Mike weren't far behind us.

"Cullen's?!" Troy was laughing as he yelled their name. Please have already left! I was praying but as the front door opened I realized that it was in vain. Carlisle walked out onto the porch and looked at Troy's family. Emmett and Jasper followed him out and the three began to walk away from the house toward us. I dropped my face. How could I allow Troy to do this? I was evil! That's what I was! I sold my friends out! I did this! It was my fault!

"Troy what is it you want?" Carlisle spoke calmly as he approached us. Emmett and Jasper were staring at me. I didn't want to know what they were thinking right now so I blocked my mind off completely along with my feelings.

"Bella! We came to bring Bella to Italy. I'm sure we can do this without a fight. Just hand the girl over." I could almost hear the smile that was spread across Troy's face. The Cullen's however powerful they were, were no match for Troy's family. I could sense that the rest of the Cullen's had come out expect Edward and Bella. I still wasn't looking up. The blade of grass that I was staring at was pretty amusing.

"Well Bella is part of this family and we will not give her to you." Carlisle kept calm as he spoke. Mike and Cole made their way closer to where Troy was standing behind me. They were getting ready to fight.

"At least let us see the girl so we can tell Aro her current condition." I wanted to scream out that that wasn't why he wanted to see her but I knew I wouldn't even get one word out before Mike hit me. He had positioned himself directly behind me in case I tired something most likely. I kept my eyes down still.

"I can assure you that Bella is very much a vampire." Carlisle was looking all of Troy's family over and I could feel people staring at me.

"Well Aro is going to want to see an image of Bella in my mind so if you don't mind I wish to SEE her." Troy's voice was getting louder as he kept talking and Carlisle just nodded his head. If he refused April would pull an illusion over them, or Emily would persuade him to bring Bella out, or if things got really bad Mike, Cole and Troy would go in and get her.

"Very well." Edward and Bella appeared at the front door. Edward held Bella close to him and he was leading her down to where his family was facing Troy's family. I don't know where I fit in. I don't know which family I belong to or if I even belong to one. I could feel Edward trying to get his way into my mind.

"Don't even try to read her thoughts!" Mike spoke up and glared at Edward. I was still looking down. The bruises on my face were still present. They healed faster then they would have if I were human but the force he had hit me made them heal slowly even for a vampire. I didn't want them to see my face or the look of sorrow in my eyes. I had messed up! I shouldn't have allowed this to happen! I should have done more to prevent this!

"Jay?" Edward called my name from where he stood. I didn't look up or move my eyes the ground. Troy placed his index figure under my chin and lifted my head up to face them. I quickly snapped my eyes closed. I didn't want to see the disappointed looks on their faces; I didn't want them to hate me for not protecting them better.

Tory slapped me across my face so hard it sent my face to the side. I couldn't help but have my eyes snap open to look at them. My eyes moved over the Cullen family standing in front of me. They landed on Edward. The looks that I got from them were ones of horror. I don't understand. I opened my mind to search Edward's thoughts.

_How could she? Drink from humans! After everything that happened! Her eyes are a disgusting burgundy! How could she?_ What? My eyes weren't red! I hadn't feed in over two months! Troy?! I turned at once to glare at him.

"What?!" He just smiled at me. He was making them hate me the one way he knew how. He had April turn me into a monster. I looked eagerly at Edward. "Edward I didn't!"

Mike put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me behind him so I was blocked from view. All of Troy's family was in front of me but I could still see the Cullen's. They were all trying to see me, their faces turned up into disgusted looks. They believed that I had drunk from humans; they believed I was a monster. "I…I…" I started sobbing and turned on my heels. I sprinted as fast as I could from the scene.

I ran and ran through the forest. Away from Troy, away from the Cullen's and away from the disappointment. I hated Troy! How could he do this? He turned the only people who had ever loved me against me! I kept running. No one was following me. I was alone. As I sprinted over the damp forest ground I realized that I had left the Cullen's to fight Troy's family. I knew they wouldn't win. They couldn't possibly win. I tripped over a log and went flying through the air.

"HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN? HOW COULD I?" I was screaming at no one as I lay on the wet, muddy ground. I was banging my fists against the soft ground. I was sobbing as hard as I could. I hated myself for letting this happen, I hated Troy for making them hate me, I hated the Cullen's for thinking I could be this monster and I hated Aro for his dumb race.

I stayed like that, sprawled out on the forest ground, sobbing and pounding my fists into the ground for what seemed like hours. I didn't know what was happening back at the Cullen house nor did I care. I mean…yeah I cared but no one there cared about me so why should I care? I do care but I don't want to care.

"Jay?" A sing song voice was calling me. They knew where I was and they were walking closer to me. I wasn't paying attention enough to even sense who was walking up behind me as I kept up with my tantrum. Cold hands wrapped themselves around my forearms and brought me up off the ground.

I turned to find myself face to face with Emily. Of course they would send Emily! She could make me come back, she could make me do whatever she wanted me to but the look on her face was empty, void which isn't something Emily has ever been good at. She is easy to read, almost like a book.

"WHAT?! What could you possibly want with me?" I snapped at her and started to try to hit her. She spun me around and wrapped her arms around me. I was pressed up against her body my arms folded across my chest. I was trapped.

"We are going back to Italy." She spoke very matter-of-fact, not letting anything get out from her expression that she didn't want me to know.

"What?" I didn't understand. The only reason Troy would leave now is if he had Bella and I knew the Cullen's wouldn't give her up without a fight.

"We have Bella." I started to squirm against her. Trying to get away, to get back to where I left the Cullen's to fight for themselves. I was dumb! I made another mistake! How could I do this?! "April made them all pass out. We are headed back to the airport with Bella now."

"So their not…" I couldn't bring myself to whisper the words that would have hunted me for the rest of eternity if they were true.

"No they are not died. They will wake up after we leave." She let go of me and I would have fallen back to the forest ground if she hadn't of grabbed my hand and held me up. "We need to leave." I was in no shape to run and she must have sensed this because the next thing I knew I was being thrown onto her back as Troy had done earlier and we were off through the forest again. I closed my eyes and buried my face down into my arms and her shoulder blades.

"Love! I was so worried." We had stopped moving and Troy was tearing me off of Emily's back.

"Don't touch me!" I jumped off of Emily and headed toward the plane. He ran after me so I increased my speed. I got to the plane before he did and rushed into the bathroom.

"Jay!" He was banging on the door and I just shouted back, "Just leave me ALONE!" He walked away and I could feel the plane start to take off. I opened the door and walked out. In front of me Emily was sitting on one of the couches on top of Cole. They had just been married, again. April and Mike were seated next to them holding hands. Bella was under April's influence on the couch across from them.

"Nice to see you!" Mike laughed at me as I made my way into the room. I shot him an evil glare and went to sit next to where Bella was laying. I placed her head on my lap and smoothed out her hair.

"I'm sorry Bella." I kept whispering it to her even though I knew she couldn't hear me. Troy came back from the cockpit and looked at me.

"We will be in Italy in a couple of hours." He walked over toward me and reached for my hand. I snapped it away from him and looked up into his face.

"How could you make them hate me? They are all I have! You took them away from me!" I glared at him and he just smiled back before sitting on the floor in front of me.

"I told you what I was going to do."

"NO! You made them think I'm a monster! That's worse then them hating me!" If I had been human I would have been crying so hard my words wouldn't have been understood.

"Well…I came up with the idea for the eyes." April was smiling and Mike looked into her eyes with approval for his wives brilliant plan.

"I hate you all!" The voice I used was laced with so much hatred that Troy didn't even try to touch me he just looked up at me. "And I will never ever love you!" I shook my head at him before returning to smooth out Bella's hair.

"We will see. Dear we have all of eternity together!" He smiled an evil smile at me. I looked back at him.

"Not if I kill you!" I more or less whispered it out at him. Emily tensed in Cole's arms. Mike stood up.

"April be a sweetie please." Troy quickly looked at April who was still seated before he stood up and made his way back to the cockpit.

"What? Ever time I get out of hand your going to use April!" I laughed at him as the corners of my eyes began to get black. The veil was covering me again but I didn't fight it this time. I didn't want to stay awake with them. I felt myself fall over onto the ground as the veil completely covered me taking away all of my senses. Complete darkness took over then and I was out.

* * *

SORRY that it took so long to get this up! I kept getting an error and it wouldnt allow me to post this:) But here it is! The next one will be up as soon as i finish it! Please reveiw:) 


	4. Fights and the Truth

"Mmmmm" My head was pounding as I rolled over. I had been lying on my stomach and it was very uncomfortable. Something was poking me in the back of my mind, trying to get through, trying to be remembered but I couldn't think straight yet and whatever it was it was eluding me. It couldn't be that important anyways.

"Glad to see your awake!" I snapped open my eyes and turned to stare at the familiar voice who spoke to me with such hatred. There sitting on one of my couches back in my room in Italy was Bella. The room was dark but I could make out her eyes filled with hate, her clenched jaw, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun but the thing that stuck out most about her was the distance she kept between the two of us as if I had the plague. She was leaning away from me even though she was across the room.

"Umm…thanks?" The way she had said it made me realize that in fact she wasn't happy to see me awake. I pulled the covers off of me and stood making my way to my bathroom.

"Where are we?" She spoke with so much venom in her voice. I continued on my way to the bathroom. I turned the cold water on and splashed my face before toweling it off I answered her, "Italy" a short to the point answer. I turned away from the bathroom and placed my hand on the sink and stared at her.

"You look…good", I tried to smile at her as I spoke but she glared at me and I stopped at once. She truly did hate me. Nothing I could say or do would change the way that she saw me now; I was a monster to her. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the door. I had to get away from her, to think of a way to get her out of here. She may hate me but I'm the reason that she is here and I'm responsible for getting her out then.

"Your eyes their…black?" I had walked into the only beam of light in the room on my way to the door. I couldn't help but get mad. How could she so easily just think of me as a red eyed monster? Had I not gone shopping with her? Had I not fooled around with her? Trusted her with all my secrets? And now just so easily she believed this lie…this cruel lie told to her? I opened my month to speak but realized just how much venom filled my month that I closed it again. I folded the top of my lips over my teeth trying my hardest to get control over myself, my temper, and my words.

"I haven't fed in over 2 months!" That seemed an innocent enough response. She looked at me with confusion spread over her face touching every part of her expression. I started to walk past where she was seated toward the door but I turned around. I couldn't control my angry, my fury anymore. "That was all Aprils doing, making you all hate me! Seeing red in my eyes that isn't there!" I had reached the door and had started opening it in need of my escape and fresh air.

"Jay I didn't, I mean…" I spun around to face her, slamming the door in the process. All control over my temper was gone.

"What do you want Bella?" I yelled as loudly as I could at her. I knew she didn't deserve this…any of this. I knew it was my fault but I was going to take it out on her. After all she believed the lie they fed her, she was partly at fault and I was going to make her see this.

"You just left us there! You ran away!" She was yelling back at me. I started to walk toward her. I wasn't going to hurt her but I needed to be closer to her, for her to see the lost, desperate look in my eyes, my pitch black eyes, both from hungry and fury.

"I ran! I ran as fast as I could!" I didn't deny anything as I slowly walked closer to her.

"You just left us there." Her voice was laced in sadness and depression and I realized as I came closer to her that she wasn't talking about today's incident but she was talking about two months ago.

"I did what I had to do!" I turned away from her then feeling as though I had achieved my goal of hurting her like she had hurt me. But I was still yelling at her and knew that my temper was not yet under my control.

"You didn't –" I lost all control then realizing what she was about to say I spun around and cut her off before she could go any further.

"You're new to this whole mind reading thing!" She seemed surprised that I knew her power but I kept going, "I heard what Troy was going to do to you, to your family, to your Edward! I did what I had to do! I did what I did for you and now look where you are! I gave my freedom so you could have yours and look what it got me! Nothing. Look where you are!" I spun around as fast as I could before I said more. Leaving a stunned Bella standing alone in my dark room I ran into the hallway slamming my door behind me.

"Ha I told you" Troy was leaning against the wall nearest me.

"I hate you!" I stormed down the hallway away from him and away from Bella.

How had all of this happened? I mean I went with Troy to keep him away from the Cullens but did I just make things worse? Should I have fought harder? What have I done? Bella is here because of my mistakes! Edward will hate me, he will blame me. Alice will hate me for talking her sister away from her. Emmett will most likely try to kill me. Carlisle and Esme will never look at me again. I'm at fault! I need to get Bella home, home to her family, her loved ones. I owe her that at least after all that I have put her through.

"Jay?" A quite weak voice spoke my name and I looked up to see who it belonged to. Bella was walking toward me down the hallway. She hadn't been presented to the Volturi yet but I hadn't thought that Troy would have let her out of the room, yet alone unsupervised.

"What?" I said it a little meaner then I had meant to. It had been over an hour since I had left the room. I was in one of the hallways in the castle, it was the least used and next to my room it was my favorite place to just come and think. Bella walked closer to where I was and leaned against the wall before sinking down to sit opposite me.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so weak and filled with remorse.

"So am I." I looked her straight in her eyes. "Bella you have no idea what their going to do." My voice was just above a whisper but I knew she could hear it just fine.

"But I'm a vampire they can't hurt me." She spoke with so much confidence and her smile spread up to her eyes.

"Yeah but you made one fateful flaw…your in love. Everyone has been blocking their minds from me so I have no idea what they are planning. God Bella! You got yourself caught! Think of what they can make you do by holding Edward's safety over your head! Think Bella!" As I went on her smile faded as she realized what I was saying was true and as she absorbed it.

"So….so…" She couldn't form her words as she looked at me with terror in her eyes.

"So you're at their mercy as to what they do." Both our eyes dropped to look at the floor as we began to think about Bella's fate. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked up from the floor to gaze into my eyes.

"For getting you into this mess." I looked away from her eyes, too ashamed at what I had done to her.

"You didn't do this! This is Troy's fault! Jay it has nothing to do with you!" She spoke with such sincerity that I had to look up into her eyes to see if she spoke the truth to me. There beneath her lightly tinted red iris was the hope I needed. She honestly didn't blame me for any of this.

"So you don't hate me?" I leaned closer to her.

"No, never!" She smiled at me as though I was crazy for even thinking it. I let out a little sigh of relief and suddenly I felt as though everything was going to be ok…somehow I was going to get Bella back to Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"There you two are!" A vile voice broke up Bella and my conversion as Troy and Cole made their way down the hallway toward us. "Bella its time to meet your new family and Jay its time to take your place with us as a guard to the Volturi." Cole bent down and took Bella under the arm in an unbreakable hold. Troy reached his hand down for me to take.

"I don't need your help to get up!" I curtly responded to his gesture.

"Very well." He removed his hand and I stood up with support from the wall behind me. Troy placed his hand on my lower back just barely touching me as he lead me down the hallway followed by Cole who was still holding onto Bella. "This will be interesting Aro just got back and is very excited."

I turned to look Bella in the eyes. I concentrated on reaching her mind, _everything will be ok. I will find a way to get you out of here I promise you that!_ She nodded at me and I nodded back before turning to look at Troy. "Why are you doing this?" He didn't look at me nor answer me as he opened the door to a chamber like room.

Troy pushed me in first and then allowed Cole, with Bella still in tow, to enter before him. Once inside I looked around. Emily, April and Mike were all standing just to the right of the door. I moved left to be opposite them and looked forward toward the three high backed throne like chairs in front of me.

"Jay over here!" Troy had entered the chamber and grabbed my arm forcing me to the right with the rest of his family. Bella and I ended up standing next to each other. I could see her looking at me out of the corner of her eye and I turned my head to look at her, giving her an encouraging smile before looking forward again.

Suddenly one of the side doors of the chamber opened allowing Aro, Caius, and Marcus to enter followed by three body guards. While Caius and Marcus both went to sit in their chairs, Aro walked toward the center of the room.

"Welcome Bella and Jay!" He smiled so bright toward us. I had expected him to address Bella but not me. I was stunned and caught off guard as he said my name. I cocked my head slightly to the side. I could see Troy's family staring at Aro just as surprised as I was.

"Umm…thank you?" I was so unsure of what to say. Of course everyone knew who the three of them are and I know how they know Bella's name but mine?

"We have much to discuses I see!" Aro smiled toward Bella and me again.


	5. Secerts

So there I stood…facing Aro who was smiling from ear to ear. I had no idea what was going on…how he knew my name, unless…I quickly turned to look deep into Troy's eyes.

"You knew!" I shouted at him before ripping my hand out of his grasps. "You needed both of us?" I had meant for it to be a statement but my voice cracked at the last second making it into a question. His eyes were bored, dull of any emotion not allowing any information out of them.

"Of course I knew!" He spat at me. My eyes squinted, I didn't understand, I don't understand. What was happening?

"What?" Cole spoke this time and I whipped my head around to stare at him. April, and Emily's faces were also covered in a confused look. Troy hadn't told them.

"Aro wanted both of them." Mike had spoken this time. April ripped her hand away from her husband's hand disgusted.

"You lied to us?" April looked at both of them with hate.

"Children! Please take your business outside." Aro waved his hands at Troy's family ushering them to leave. April, Cole and Emily left in a hurry exchanging glares with Tory and Mike on their way out. I can't wait to see how this one turns out! Troy is going to get it! The door snapped shut behind them and Bella and I were left alone with the Volturi and three dangers looking body guards.

"Well Aro?" I had found my voice faintly and though it was only a whisper everyone left in the room was able to hear it.

"As you two have just found out I wish for both of you to join our wonderful family here!" As he spoke he moved closer to us lifting his hands up with palms toward the ceiling showing us how 'wonderful' his family was.

Why us? I knew Bella was very powerfully but why me? "Why?" I hadn't realized that I had asked it out loud until Aro laughed. I glanced over at Bella who appeared to be terrified into an unmovable position. I reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to me. _I promise it's going to be ok! I don't know what he wants but we will be fine and I will get you home to Edward! I promise you this!_ She looked up at me to gaze at me with her wide open, scared eyes. She appeared to be taking in my face to see if I meant my promise, whatever she saw there reassured her and she nodded her head towards me.

"Ah so convenient that must be Jay! To be able to give your thoughts to others while taking in theirs as well! What a wonderful gift!" He beamed at me like a parent would to a child who had just earned their first 'A' on their report card.

"Umm…thanks?" That was the second time today that I was unsure of what to say to him. He knew more about my power then I thought that he would.

"And you Bella the power of control over nonliving things! Ah you two surly are powerfully and to have found each other! So wonderful!" He looked toward Bella and smiled brightly at her.

"Ah…..what?" Her face twisted into a confused look as if she didn't know her power. Was that possible? I thought she knew!

"Surly you know by now Bella that you can freeze things where they are and move things to where you want them to be!" He tilted his head toward us while explaining this to her and then cocked his head to the side as if waiting for an answer from her all the while still smiling brightly.

"Well…yeah. I mean I know that." Uncharacteristic answer from Bella, I have never seen her stumble for words, but she seemed to be totally stunned by Aro's knowledge and quickly looked away from him.

"Then surly you also know that your power can only work on things that are nonliving?" His head hadn't moved since asking her the first question. I stood where I was quietly, and unsure of what was about to happen to us. I was trying to figure it all out. What was going on? Why was he quizzing us on our powers? What was he trying to get at?

"I…I….no", I gave Bella's hand a quick squeeze and smiled at her. That was twice in less then a minute that she stumbled for words. This was unlike the confident Bella that I knew!

"Well then! You have much to learn about your power, and Jay you need to learn control. You will both need to learn before we can use you!" He smiled at the two of us in turn before he spun around and walked back to his throne like chair.

"Use us?" I brought my face forward and cocked to the side slightly as I asked him. I knew what my face must look like, distorted with confusion and fear as to what was happening.

"Yes. Now you two may leave back to your rooms to rest. You will be summoned tomorrow." He smiled at us as if I hadn't asked a question and as if everything was totally clear. His smile quickly left his face and his lips became hard pressed together and I could tell that was the end of this conversion, he would say no more. I squinted my eyes at the three of them quickly trying to figure out what was happening, what they were planning. What ever it was they had quickly shut off their minds from mine, other then Aro who was bubbling.

_What wonderful gifts! Such gifted young girls! How lucky we are! They will come in handy. Jay are you listening to my thoughts?_ He smiled at me but I quickly turned and dragging a still stunned Bella with me, I walked out of the chamber room into the hallway.

"Well?" Troy and Mike were leaning against the wall right outside the room.

"We are going to bed." Bella was still quite by my side as I walked down the hall. I tried to take my hand away from hers but she refused to let go.

"You don't sleep!" Troy and Mike were following us down the hallway quite closely. I wanted to 'break check' them to see if they would run into us but I didn't think Bella would be able to take that after what happened.

"No but we don't want to be bugged by you. But while you are here…how are Emily and Cole doing Troy? And Mike how's April?" I smiled as I turned around to face them. Bella was still facing forward stunned. I wonder how long it will be before she is back to normal; hopefully soon I can't do this alone!

"They are fine!" Troy curtly responded to my question. Mike looked as though I hit him in the face but then again he had been April's husband for over a hundred years by now and I don't think he ever kept anything from her, before now that is.

"And why is it that Mike knew and not them?" I was trying to hit a nerve with Troy and making him seem like a bad leader was one way of doing this.

"Cause I couldn't keep it from Mike! With you around he can read my mind…or didn't you remember love?" He smiled at me as he spoke, making me sound dumb and ignorant, "Now get your rest I will be there to pick you up tomorrow to bring you back to Aro." He turned away from Bella and me and began to walk down the hallway. Mike stood looking at me. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was a look of pity and sorrow but he kept his mind blocked from me as he quickly turned and left with Troy.

"Odd." I whispered it more to myself then anything. I turned to continue walking. "We'll get through whatever it is together." Bella was looking up at me as I spoke to her quietly and I lead us away from the chamber room with its walls full of secrets toward my room, my safe retreat from whatever was to come.

* * *

I know it wasnt long but i wanted to update.

now if you guys could review...it means alot and i like to know what you guys think and if there is anything that i could change or work on cause i want to get better so please Review...thanks :)


	6. Broken Promises

"Do you hate me?" I spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. I was sitting on my bed, my legs curled underneath me. Bella had been keeping distance from me ever since we had gotten back to my room. She had placed herself on one of my couches, the furthest couch from me.

"Why would I?" Her voice was void of any emotion. She didn't look up from the floor as she answered me.

"Then why are you acting like this?" I had practically yelled at her, though I hadn't meant to. I was so tired of the silence that I had been putting up with for the past two hours.

"Can we not talk about this?" I knew that she meant what had happened today and what was going to happen tomorrow so I didn't bother to ask her about what though I was tempted to. She still hadn't looked up.

"How's Emmett and Jasper? Has Jasper beat Emmett yet?" The two of them were in a contest that dealt with one of their games for the Xbox 360, they had started the computation while I was still…there…in town…free I guess you could say. I looked at her face trying to see any change in her expression.

"Ha. Emmett broke the Xbox after you… left so Esme bought them a new one for Emmett's birthday and he broke that one…right before I got here…" She had been smiling at the start of her sentence but by the end of it she was frowning and her gaze was back on the floor. My carpet was a plain, creamy colored white so it couldn't be that interesting.

"Oh, how was Emmett's birthday?" She seemed to be happy about that conversion so I brought it back up in hopes that she would smile.

"He smiled…it was the first time since…well...yeah… Edward got him an iPod nano cause he broke that also, Rose bought him some parts for his Jeep. Jasper bought him a blow up set of Somo wrestler thingies", she rolled her eyes at that one, ", and I got him a gift card. He was…happy." She ended the conversion with a smile.

"He broke Timmy the iPod?" I was stunned…that iPod was practically his baby. No one was allowed to touch it or even look at it and he broke it.

"Yeah about a week after you… left." She paused after 'you' thinking of a correct word; abandon, deserted, ran, gave up, lied; left was being nice.

"Oh." Short simple, yet I still felt like crap.

"Jasper wasn't too happy about other things he broke. Esme allowed him to get out his angry though he and Rose fought a lot" I looked up at her and I meet her gaze. She was sad not for herself but for me. She knew that this information was tearing me apart inside. How could I have done this? I mean I know why I had to…but I could have found another way? Couldn't I? Didn't I just take the easy way? I always take the easy way out!

"How are they now?" I put spaces between each word, going up a little higher at the end. I didn't know if I really wanted her to tell me the truth or to lie to me to make me feel better. The truth would be painful, but I would know if she lied so I would know the truth anyways.

"Well…they still fight, just not as much. Emmett's mad at you and Rose is…well…indifferent." She searched for the words that she used carefully not wanted to lead me on or tell me anymore then she needed to or wanted to at the moment.

"Yeah well…how'd um…my parents?" I didn't finish my question but I needed to know. I needed to get all of this out of my system I could face whatever would happen tomorrow totally clear and open. This is one thing that haunted me after I left. I needed to know how my parents had taken my death.

"Your mom cried, your dad just sat in your room for a couple of hours." She detached herself from her words and I realized that she wasn't telling me everything. I looked up at her trying to make a connection with her mind to find out what she wasn't telling me but she had learned to close it off. I made my way over to the edge of my huge bed and I sat there concentrating on breaking through to her mind. She smiled weakly at me, "Something's are better not known, or seen." I turned all my attention to breaking through her mind block, I had been practicing this on Mike trying to figure out what was going to happen, but he was more practiced at mind blocking.

I broke through into her mind. I concentrated harder, bringing the images of my parents that I wanted to see to the surface.

_A blinding light and I was standing in my bedroom facing my dad who was sitting on my bed. He was holding my stuff animal that Alex had won me at a carnival we had gone to one time. I slept with it every night. His eyes were glazed over, he wasn't really looking at it nor taking in the fact that he was shaking. I heard a creak and looked over toward my door. My mother walked in._

"_Don't touch that! Put it back!" She was yelling at my dad and walked briskly over to where he was sitting on my bed trying to grab the stuff animal out of his hands._

"_Just leave it alone!" She was still yelling at my father who hadn't looked up at her. _

_I heard the door bell ring and my mother turned to face my father, "Put it back!" She walked out of my room and down the stairs. I looked out my window trying to avoid my father's empty glare at my doll and saw Bella sitting in my tree. This was her memory, she had been watching over my parents after Esme called to give them the news of my death. My room was in the back of the house so all that Bella could see was into my room and the backyard._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH" I heard my mothers screaming from below me. I wanted to run to her, to see what was happening, to help her but as I tried to make my way out of my room I couldn't move. This was only a memory and I couldn't see what Bella hadn't seen. _

_My father dropped the stuff animal he had been holding and jumped up making his way out of my room. He hadn't gotten to the door though before a black figure made its way into my room._

_  
"Who are you? Where is my wife?" My father demanded an answer from the hooded person who had intruded into my room._

"_You will know soon enough." That voice! I know that voice! The figure removed his hood reveling an inhumanly pale face and crimson red eyes. Troy! I dropped to my knees. Please God tell me no! Tell me he doesn't! I was praying to change the events that most likely happened over 2 months ago. I closed my eyes. Trying to detach from Bella's mind. _

"_What?" My father asked back. I couldn't get out of her mind. I had used so much force to get in that I was stuck there. I had to wait for this memory to play out. I looked out the window trying not to listen to Troy as he spoke to my father, told him lies about how he had killed me. Bella was sitting in the tree, frozen in place, she couldn't believe what she saw and she couldn't move an inch. I heard my father's screams and reluctantly turned to face Troy as he dropped my father's bloodless body onto my carpet. He turned and left my room after licking his lips. I snapped my head away from the seen. Looking instead to where Bella was still frozen in the tree, staring awestruck at what she had just seen._

"_BELLA?" I could hear Alice's bell like voice call franticly from below where Bella was perched. She must have seen what was going to take place. I heard the back porch door creak open. Seconds later Alice was in my room bent over my father. Her tiny frame cursing and shaking in angry. They had failed in keeping my parents alive; Troy had lied about leaving them alone. _

_A blinding light whipped me away from the seen as the Cullen's made their way into my room, Edward carrying Bella with him._

"NO!" I screamed as sobs ripped from my chest. I jumped off the bed and ran into my bathroom slamming the door behind me and locking it. I slid my back against the door and curled into a ball and sobbed. My eyes wished for tears to come, my mind wanted them to stream down my face in little rivers but my being couldn't make them came, I was faulty I was broken. That's what it was…I was broken!

I filled the large bath tub with scolding hot water. I striped my clothing and made my way into the tub when it was full. Bella had been pounding on the door screaming my name for about five minuets before she gave up and went away. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, just the way I liked it. I slipped under the water until my head met the bottom of the tub. I stayed like this for who knows how long. Just thinking.

How could Troy do that? He had taken away everyone from me? He had left me all alone! He lied to me! I knew I couldn't trust him but still he had promised he wouldn't hurt my parents, he had promised he would leave them alone, never to haunt their dreams with his red eyes or his pale skin. The image I couldn't get out of my head was of my father's glazed over, lifeless body lying crumpled on my carpet.

I sat upright in my bath. I realized one thing, it may not save Bella nor me, but Troy had to be stopped.

I stepped out of my bath and wrapped a large towel around myself, after toweling myself off I changed into PJ's and wrapped my hair. I slowly opened the door and walked out to face Bella and the world that awaited me on the other side of the door. Bella lay in a ball on my couch. She didn't look up as I made my way over to her. I had closure that much she had given me. When we got away from Troy I didn't need to worry about my parents or what was happen to them, they were in heaven with God and I took comfort in that fact. They weren't truly gone.

"Bella…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you I just needed to know." I whispered to her as I got closer to where she laid. She didn't look up nor acknowledge my presents. I sat down close to her head and brought it slowly and carefully onto my lap stroking her hair. "I'm sorry." I whispered again to her. She whipped around to face me, angry and confusion written on her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for! I should have done something! I was frozen; I just sat there and watched it happen!" I put my figure to her lips to stop her babbling.

"If you had gone in there Troy would have taken you." It was a fact and she couldn't argue with my logic so she sat silent and stared off at the wall. I kept stroking her hair.

"Why doesn't Rose like me?" I asked Bella. It was an odd topic to bring up now but I knew that both of us needed something lighter and she laughed at me when I asked.

"She doesn't like me either! She only puts up with me!" Bella sat up then. She looked into my eyes and I could tell that they were sad and scared at the same time.

"I promised you that I would get you out, and I will." I smiled reassuring and reminding her of the promise I had made today…or was it yesterday. I had no concept of what time it was or how long I had been in that bath tub.

"I should go take a shower." She got up off of the couch and made her way toward my bathroom. "Thank you Jay." She turned to look at me and smile once before closing the bathroom door and turning on the water.

"The only question is how I'm going to get you out." I whispered it so she couldn't hear as I thought about this challenge. I kept my thoughts to this task and to developing a plan in hopes to avoid memories of my parents. Every once and while I would have a memory play across my mind and then I would stop to sob and then continue in planning.

:"Nothing!" I yelled at myself. My mind could only come up with plans that got one of us killed or left one of us behind.

"What?" Bella had come out of the bathroom and was smiling toward me as she toweled dry her hair. "I hope you don't mind but I borrowed some of your cloths."

"Nothing, and that's ok. Make yourself at home!" I smiled brightly at her as she moved closer to me.

"What do we do now?" She searched my eyes for an answer but I had none to give.

"I don't" I didn't finish my sentence as I gazed off toward the door. Someone was coming. I could have reached out to find out who it was and what they were doing in the halls but I realized that I had no control over my power since I went into Bella's mind. I had found something I didn't want to know, to see or to believe and so I had shut my mind off, blocking my mind from others and others minds from me. In human terms I was sticking my fingers in my ears though my way worked so much better because I couldn't hear anything then my own thoughts.

Perhaps I should have opened up to know who would come through the door because when he walked in I couldn't help but launch myself at him. Troy had opened our door and within two seconds after realizing who it was I was across the room attacking him. All the angry of what had happened to my parents, all the hate for the lies and the way he treated me propelled me forward toward him and gave me the strength and energy to attack him.

"Jay!!" I could hear Mike and Bella yelling at me but I couldn't stop as I punched and kneed a down Troy. I could feel two strong steel arms work their way under my arms and begin to lift me up and as I was raised into the air it only gave me a better angle to kick him at. "Stop it!" Mike was yelling into my ear as he held me against him.

Someone slapped me hard across the face. I knew it wasn't Mike, whose strong arms were holding me in a cage against his steel chest, that left one person and as I whipped my head back to glare at Troy I noticed my handy work. He had scratches down his face and a black eye. They would heal soon but not before the rest of his family would see them. I spit venom at him and glared as hard as I could.

"What brought this on?" He was smiling as he wiped my spit away from the perfect shot I had made toward his forehead.

"You killed my parents you sick-"I was fighting against Mike but he had enough strength to cover my month and hold me. I never got to tell Troy what I thought of him.

"I did it for us love!" He walked closer toward me and kissed me lightly on the check. I tried to whip my face away but Mike held me in place. I thought Cole was the strong one but apparently Mike had been working out over the last couple of months. "We should go, Aro doesn't like waiting." He smiled at me as he turned back to the room and grabbed Bella's arm dragging her with him out of the room.

"Don't touch me!" Bella ripped her arm out of Troy's grasps and walked next to Mike who was still holding me in a weird way because one hand was around my waist holding me to him while the other one was crushed against my month keeping all sounds from getting out.

"Have it your way!" Troy smiled as he led us down the hallway toward Aro and whatever they had in store for us.

* * *

Ok so this is an important chapter and you will find out why soon...please dont be to mad at me about the delay.

You have to review now to tell me what you think cuase i will use your input and it helps me write faster which is what i think you guys want! So review please...thank you for reading it. Jackie


	7. The Plan

"Mike you can let go of her if she behaves herself", Troy was speaking to Mike who still had me caged against him and silenced. "Will you behave?" This time Troy looked to me. We had stopped walking and I noticed a door ahead of me. It was large and made of very old wood. We had arrived at Aro's chamber. I simply nodded my head and Mike released me.

"Thank you!" My words were laced with sarcasm and I walked forward toward the door. Troy pushed Bella forward, toward me and I reached down and grabbed her hand. She seemed frozen like one of those ice sculptures you see at weddings. I tugged on her arm when she wouldn't move and I realized that she wasn't going to move without help.

"Come on!" Troy shouted impatiently from behind me. I reached my left hand out and twisted the cold, gold doorknob. The door creaked open and I pulled Bella through with me.

"Welcome!" Aro was standing in front of us wearing one of his huge smiles, if I had been able to throw up my vile would be covering the expensive carpet on which Bella and I now stood.

How could he smile at us when he was destroying us from the inside out? He knows what he is doing; he knows neither of us wants to be here so why does he insist on being polite and nice to his prisoners? Is that what we are then…his prisoners?

I hard a load metallic clunk behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw Troy and Mike standing behind us with the door closed.

"Ah, Troy! My darling! Nice work, nice work! As promised your family may take their place amongst the guards." Aro's attention was completely upon Troy and so I looked around the room. The walls were stone, much like the rest of the building, the floor was covered in the large carpet and there were only a couple of couches for sitting. There was however, one robbed figure against the wall closest to Aro, which must be his guard.

"If you don't mind I would like to talk to Bella and Jay alone." Aro gestured toward the door and Troy and Mike nodded there heads muttering "Of course", and left through the large old door.

"Now-"Aro had turned toward us however, what he said I never heard. My mind was being invaded; it was being pulled, strained. I had shut everything out so it's not my doing…but who?

I could feel myself losing control on the present and succumbing to the demands of my mind. A hot breeze wiped around me, disorienting me, confusing me. My eyes stung with the heat and force of the wind, I snapped them close. Just as fast as the warmth had come it was gone. I opened my eyes slowly.

Everything was a brilliant white, unlike anything I had ever seen before, it was unreal, so clean, and nothing you could ever buy at a home improvement store in a paint color. It was…perfect, unblemished.

Where was I? What was going on? As far as my eyes could see was white, just…white! The walls, the ceiling the floor, everything! As I looked down I noticed I was barefoot, and my clothing was different. I was no longer wearing my PJ's but was now wearing white scrubs, as white and clean as the room in which I stood.

I wiped around and around but it was all the same. A perfectly white room, nothing in it at all, surrounded me. What was going on? I started to get mad, I liked control, I needed control and in no way did I have any control in what was going on. Was this Aro's doing? Some mind trick?

"Hello?" I called out though my voice was shaking and almost caught in my throat. I squeezed it out. It was barely audible. "Um…anyone there?" I struggled as I formed my words; they were just a whisper though you could hear the squeak of nerves in them.

"Jay." Someone called my name. I know that voice! Who is it? Where do I know that voice from? I spun around looking for who called my name. Nothing, no one was here. Maybe I finally went crazy, perhaps I was…dead?

"Jay?" The same voice cried out to me, though this time making my name into a question. I spun around again.

"Yeah!" I was annoyed. What the heck was going on! I spun around once more, looking for…anything, and stopped dead midspin almost forcing myself to fall. There standing in front of me was someone I never thought I would see again.

His feet were barefoot, and he wore the same scrubs as I did. His hair was swaying in an unknown breeze, there was no wind at all in fact, the locks of his hair brilliant and gorgeous tinted ever so bronze. "Edward?" I squeaked out his name. No! Don't believe this is happening! It is a trick! Aro is pulling a trick on you! This isn't real! Don't allow yourself to fall for it! Don't let yourself believe! Stop it!

"Jay!" He smiled at me as he looked at me. His voice sounded just the same, velvet, nice, reassuring, but mostly…safe, it reminded me of a good time. No stop thinking that! He looked just the same, but his eyes were a stunning, brilliant, piercing green that looked as though they could look into my soul.

"No! You're not real!" I screamed it at him. "Stop it!" I closed my eyes as tight as I could make them. Aro was doing this! He was trying to get to me! He was trying to break me! But…how? That's not his power; he has to be touching to gain others thoughts! I searched for the connection that allowed this fake Edward into my head. I had to get him out.

"Jay it's really me!" I could hear him walking closer to me; I could feel him reaching out toward me.

"No!" I began to try to rip the person out of my head.

"OW! Stop that!" The fake Edward called out to me in pain. I lost my concentration. The only way he could feel pain was if he was deep inside my head. So deep I really couldn't get him out without doing damage to myself, there would be no way for me to forcibly remove him.

If it was Aro though, he couldn't keep up the illusion of being Edward while I was fighting him like I was…so it had to be Edward…right? I opened my eyes to watch as Edward brought his hand up to his nose to wipe away the blood that was flowing. A nose bleed?

"Jay it's really me!" He didn't look up from his hand as he examined the blood that was shinning on his fingers. "Please believe me!" Then he looked up and I just stared into his eyes. He was pleading with me; he needed me to believe him. I couldn't hear his thoughts to confirm that it really was him though.

"This isn't your power!" I wouldn't give up so easily to believe Aro's lies.

"I learned. My family is right outside the city walls, you need to listen to me! We don't have much time!" He didn't look away from me as he spoke in his crisp voice. Could he really learn or was this just Aro trying to get me to give him something he needed that was inside my head?

"Prove it!" There had to be something that he could show me that would let me know…either way.

He squinted his eyes slightly at me, "How?"

"I don't know! Show me something only Edward would know!" I knew that Aro had seen inside Edward's mind so it would have to be something recent.

"Jay, why do you think that this room is so bare? I just learned how to do this, in fact I have been trying to get you here since you and Bella left! I don't know if I can change this. I don't even know how I did this at all." He gestured to the room around us.

"Try!" I wasn't giving in so easily.

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly shut. He started to rock back and forth; like I have to if I'm trying to reach someone who is far away. He started to whine slightly and whimper. More blood started to flow out of his nose. He had made us human in this illusion, memory, or whatever it was, I realized, it is easer to do then to translate our vampire selves here. That's why I couldn't read his thoughts, and why his eyes were green, and why he was bleeding. He really was new to this, if it was him that is.

I started to think this whole thing through. Was it possible for Edward to do this? Maybe he only sent out the thought of this illusion and I reached out and grabbed it and forced myself in. I had lost control of my powers after I found out about my parents, perhaps I hadn't shut it off like thought but I only tuned it out and Edward's thoughts where so strong that I couldn't ignore it. Was that even possible? Or was I hoping?

The same strange warm wind that had brought me here whipped itself around me again. I snapped my eyes close like I had before. This time when I opened my eyes I found myself in a living room.

The sofas were a creamy color, as were the walls. There was a light colored rug on the floor and a large screen TV in one corner. I had never been in this room before.

I looked around. The Edward from the white room was still standing by me. He motioned toward the room ahead of us as he wiped away some more blood from his nose. If this really was Edward I would have to teach him how to do this right.

"Come on Edward!" I heard a high bell like voice issue from the hallway next to us.

"No Alice!" Edward's velvet voice reached us before he did. He looked just like the one who was standing next to me. "I will not make Bella go shopping with you! It is her decision and if she says no then no it is!"

"It's not healthy just to stay indoors all day!" Alice entered the room then, well, more like glided into the room. She looked stunning.

"She leaves the house." Edward made his way to one of the couches and sat down.

"I'm not talking about hunting! I mean to have some fun!" She smiled as she said fun. I missed her, I really did.

"Alice if you haven't noticed you're the only one in the house, who seems to have fun anymore, now respect her decision, please." He seemed to stick the please on the end only to make it sound pleasant, but his voice was very stern.

"ROSE!!" Emmett's voice rung throughout the room. He stormed into the room and took in the sight of Edward and Alice before saying, "Have you two seen her?" His voice was laced with angry that I had never heard or imagined from the carefree, loveable Emmett that I had known.

"No, what she do now?" Edward was the one to answer him and he sounded indifferent, as though he really didn't care, and didn't want to hear it. Emmett stormed from the room without answering him.

"See, she needs to get out!" Alice turned back to look at Edward having watched Emmett leave.

"No, Alice just leave her alone!" Edward grabbed the remote for the TV and flicked it on.

"Edward?" Alice was clearly annoyed by Edward having turned on the TV. "Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air and left the room as swiftly as she had come in.

"And that comment you thought wasn't necessary!" Edward screamed after her. What had happened to the family that I had come to love?

Another warm breeze fluffed my hair and brought me back to the clean white room. Edward was standing in front of me gasping for air. He needed to learn control before he killed himself.

"See!" He gasped for air as he tried to explain what I had just seen. "This is from 1 month ago. I didn't know what I should show you."

Bella had told me that Emmett had destroyed a lot of things and that he and Rose fought a lot. Alice loved to drag Bella shopping but she hated it. Edward would always try to stand up for her. But did this really prove that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were here?

"Please believe me Jay!" I looked up into his eyes. Again they were begging me to believe him, but I saw something in them as I looked at him, I don't know what it was but it made me trust me, believe him and open up to him.

My eyes started to sting and Edward began to get blurry. Suddenly a warm stream started to flow from my eyes down my checks. I was….crying?

"Edward what do you need?" He truly had made us human in this illusion, memory, whatever this was. The stream kept flowing strong as I spoke to him. He smiled slightly, a little confused.

"I need you to distract everyone in the room you are in." It was a simple plan.

"Why?" There had to be more to it.

"To give Bella time to run, and then as they are chasing her, you get out! We will be in the castle." He looked at me. He was sure of his plan.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know you could bring them into a memory. Just give Bella enough time to get out of the room." He didn't look away from my eyes, and that gave me courage. I smiled at him even though I had one problem with this brilliant plan.

"Won't they follow us?" He didn't look away as I had expected him to.

"No. Aro was just going to offer you and Bella a place with the family. You two are very powerful and to have you in the family would greatly improve their power. But they don't need that extra power so they wont bother to chase you and have the whole vampire community find out that two young vampire girls got away from them, better to cut their loses and try again later." He spoke very matter-of-factly.

I could sort of understand this. It would be more embarrassing for them if they chased us then if they simply let us go. Aro is not one for big scenes.

"Ok." I agreed quicker then he thought I would. He blinked slightly confused, when he gathered his face he smiled.

"Oh, Emmett told me to tell you that when we get out of this you have to be his personal sparring partner for all the trouble you put us through." I just smiled as he said this.

"How mad are they?" I shifted my eyes down; I needed to know what waited me if I was to go along with this plan.

"They aren't. They love you and miss you!" I could feel him looking at me and I decided that he was telling the truth.

"Ok", I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Tell Bella what to do when I release you." It was right back to business. I would be able to keep my promise to Bella; she would be safe, and back with Edward.

"K", he smiled as I spoke and then closed his eyes focusing on letting me go. Another warm breeze swirled around. It was different, even after I had gone through it four times, I was use to my bright flash, apparently everyone's is different.

I was face to face with Aro as I opened my eyes. He was still talking about joining the family; he seemed to not have noticed that I was mentally gone during his speech. Deep down I wish he did so I could have told him that he had done the impossible in putting a vampire to sleep.

I could feel Bella staring at me. She at least had noticed that I was gone. I peered behind me to see if anyone new had entered. They hadn't, the only people in the room were Aro, his guard, Bella and me still.

_Bella. Listen carefully to me! Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are outside the city now. He has a plan! I'm going to take care of the guard and Aro; you just need to start running! When I tell you to run just run don't look back. Do you understand?_ I turned my head slightly to see Bella nod.

I would have to do drag Aro and his guard into my mind soon, if Aro looked at Bella he would know what was going on. Her emotions played across her face; fear, nervous, excitement.

I sighed quietly. It had to be now or never. I started to think of which memory I should use. Umm….school, family, I had so many to choose from. Bella was nearly bouncing up and down in anticipation. Ok, I had the perfect one. I turned to look at Bella.

_God please let this work! RUN!_ I focused in on Aro and his guards mind, tuning out Bella's frantic running. I pulled and tugged on their minds, inviting them in yet at the same time focusing them to come.

A bright light sealed me into my memory with Aro and the guard. Run Bella, just keep running!

* * *

I know it took me FOREVER, my computer got a bug and its memory got wipped so i had to rewrite it! Im sorry! I promise to update more often at least every 2 weeks! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Memories

I started to pull on Aro and his guard's minds. His guard gave in easily almost willing. Aro was fighting. His mind was realizing what I was trying to do and he was putting up a wall. I could hear Bella's footsteps pounding away at the ground. If I didn't hurry and drag Aro into my mind he would go after her. I squeezed my eyes shut even further, rocking back and forth on my heels. Come on! I forced Aro into the illusion finally.

_I opened my eyes to witness the memory that I had dragged them into. It was a simple memory of when I was with the Cullen's. Emmett was playing Xbox with Jasper. Alice and Rose were gone, shopping I believe and Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch holding each other. I looked on the scene remembering how happy they were. _

"_Jay!" Aro had been calling my name for some time but I had ignored it. I was too caught up in my memory to respond to him. "JAY!!" He was losing his temper which isn't something that happens often._

"_What?" I turned my back on the scene and stared into Aro's crimson eyes. "What could you possibly want from me now?" I glared at him. I put all my angry all my hate into my eyes._

"_Bella can run but we will find her." He spoke very matter-of-factly not a hint of the carefree Aro that I have come to know. He took a step towards me. "Do you really think you can hold me here?" I looked away from his eyes towards the ground. He was right. I could not possible hold him here if he started to fight me. His power was too great for me. He knew minds just as well as I did. There was no hope to keep this memory up if he started to fight._

"_I will hold you as long as I can." I snapped my eyes back up to look at him. I couldn't allow him to win this easily. It wasn't fair to Bella. I had promised her I would do everything I could to get her back to Edward and I would! If that meant holding on then I would do it! They were counting on me to give them time; I couldn't let them down again._

"_Jay I would rather not damage you." Aro looked at me with concern. HA! He didn't care about me one bit! All he cares about is my power and what I can offer him! _

"_Damage me if you must but you won't get out easily." I would fight! I owed that to the Cullen's. I turned my back on Aro and observed the scene playing ahead of me. Emmett and Jasper were fighting over the control for the video game, Rose and Alice had just came back with a mountain of bags, they were smiling proudly at what they had gotten. Edward was looking deep into Bella's eyes telling her how much he loved her. This was a family who loved each other, who needs to be together. I would not allow some old wrinkly man to ruin it! _

"_Very well", Aro spoke slowly, deliberately. He truly wanted my power intact but he couldn't have it. I had made Bella a promise and to that I would keep! I could feel him trying to pry his brain from mine._

"_Why do you even care?!" I shouted at him. The noise inside my head was increasing. He was attempting to rip his mind from mine. I was holding on to it but the memory of the Cullen family was slipping._

"_Care? What ever do you mean dearest Jay?" Aro's voice held no strain as if my fighting him was doing nothing, as if he could just pull away at any minute._

"_Why can't you just let Bella and Edward live their lives?" I was desperately holding on to his mind. The Cullen family flickered and faded away. It was taking to much mind power to hold Aro and his guard while keeping the memory up. We fell into a clean white room. As I looked past Aro I remembered that Edward was counting on me. I could not, NO; I would not allow Aro to go free before I had completed my task. I grabbed hold of his mind even tighter. This was the hardest I had ever had to hold onto anyone before. I could feel Aro struggling to free himself. His guard simply stood there dazed and confused as to what was happening._

"_Bella's power is too great for her to simply allow it to go to waste." He spoke as if I was stupid for not knowing that. I looked into his eyes. He meant what he said. He believed we were only as worthy as our powers. The downfall of Bella would be her strength._

"_Just let them go!" I shouted at him. I knew it would make no difference to him what I would say; he wouldn't care what I begged him to do. His mind was made up and nothing some young vampire would say could ever change that._

"_And if I did. What would you give me?" I stood shocked, staring at him, I blinked. Had he really just asked that? Was he willing to compromise? I could feel him pulling his mind from mine. I was grabbing at it as best I could but it was like trying to hold water in your bare hands. I was losing this. _

"_What…what do you want?" Was I really thinking about making a deal with the devil? Would it matter? He would just go against it and hunt down Bella and Edward anyways. But I had to try! I had to do what I could for them. I had been looking at Aro but as I spoke I turned my gaze toward the ground. I couldn't allow him to see the effect that this was going to have on me. I knew what he would ask, I knew what he wanted. _

"_You must stay here." I couldn't help but look up at him. He was smiling toward me as if he was granting me this wonderful gift, as if I should be overjoyed with his offer. I stared blankly. "And you must do follow my every command." _

_That was what I had been waiting for, he wasn't simply going to make me stay here but he was going to make me work for them. His crimson eyes were filled with joy and happiness. I couldn't do this…but I promised Edward I would help them get Bella out._

_I couldn't do this! This wasn't what my life was supposed to be like! I knew it wasn't going to be easy, no peaches and cream for me but I didn't think that around every corner it would be this bad, this hard! I mean I didn't do anything to anyone! I was just a stupid human who got into a car accident that's all! I had already done enough for Edward and Bella! This was my life too and I want to start living it! I can't just give up my whole life so that the two of them can live happily together! How is that fair to me? Yes I love them like family but what have they ever done for me!_

_Another memory started to play. I hadn't called one up. As I spun around to look at it I smiled. My mind was trying to save myself. Standing in front of me was a memory; a brown haired boy stood smiling, "Alex" I breathed out his name. "Jay" The way he said my name made the whole world seem good._

"_But how?" I knew he was dead. I had watched as Troy killed him and my best friend Jason. My lips quivered with angry as I remembered what Troy had done._

"_You need me, and I promised you that whenever you needed me I would be here for you." He smiled big, showing off all of his bright white teeth._

"_But…" I just started at him. I couldn't allow myself to hope that maybe just maybe he was alive._

"_Jay I am dead, you saw it happen. I am just a memory that your mind needs to see right now." My face dropped. I had told myself not to believe, not to hope but I had._

"_Oh." I whispered. Aro was screaming something but no noise was coming from his lips. It seemed that everything other then Alex was muted. Aro was still pulling away from me but for some reason it was as if I had all the strength in the world._

"_Jay I am helping you right now hold back Aro but once I leave its up to you." Alex's voice was soft, loving, just what I needed to hear to give me hope._

"_Thank you." I smiled at him. He wasn't the real Alex but he is what I needed right now to give me strength to complete my promise._

"_Jay I love you like I have never loved anyone. I wanted to spend all of infinity with you. I wanted to love you like no one ever had before. But this is fate. This is what is meant to happen. I was meant to love you and then leave you so that you could go and help the Cullen's." I just stared at him. I was confused. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. _

"_No! Troy wasn't supposed to kill you!" I was shouting at Alex, well at my memory of Alex._

"_No, but neither were Bella and Edward suppose to be separated. I sacrificed my life so that you may live. I gave up my life so that you could continue." Alex smiled greatly at me. "I love you Jay never forget that." The figment of Alex disappeared and a screaming Aro came into hearing._

"_JAY!" I spun to stare at him. I knew what I had to do. I knew what would happen if I didn't. The only thing that worried me was the pain that I would have to deal with. Pain was not something that I wasn't use to but I didn't want to search it out, nor did I wait for it to come. I softened my eyes and smiled at Aro._

"_Two conditions. One, I can keep my diet of animals and two you leave Bella and Edward alone." Aro's face changed quickly. He stared at me trying to take in all of the information he could. _

"_Does that mean that you are taking my deal?" His lips started to pull into a smile. _

"_Does that mean that you take my conditions?" He smiled huge as I spoke. I didn't want to give up my life. But memory Alex was right; I had to do what I could for the ones I loved. Edward and Bella needed each other to live and I could help them do that. Family sacrifices for each other and I had promised them. This was something that I had to do, something that was right. They had given me a family, a place to belong to, to call my own, people who love me, and this was the only thing I could give back to them._

"_Of course, of course!" He nodded his head quickly. "Well Jay now that we have this all settled out please drop this memory and set us free."_

_I willed their minds to be free from mine. I could feel as the two separated ending the memory. _

"Well now that that is done! Allow us to go and find our dear Bella!" Aro started at me. I blinked quickly. What did he mean?

"You said that you wouldn't!" I shouted at him as guards surrounded me from all directions, they had been waiting for us to come out. Even if I hadn't made a deal with Aro they would have been waiting. My arms were grabbed and forced behind my back and I was bent down into a low bow of sorts. I craned my neck to look into Aro's crimson eyes. I had failed! I had fallen for Aro's trick! What had I done?

"I don't like to lose dear Jay. Yes you are a prize catch but then so is Bella and I wish for both of you!" He smiled down at me as he walked closer. "Of course I will keep your first condition." He patted my head like a dog as he walked past me. "Take her back to her room and make sure she says there."

I fought against the guards who were holding me. I would not allow them to win so easily. I could not allow this to happen. I would not let the Cullen's down again! I fought as hard as I could.

"Dearest love now don't be so difficult." The voice was like acid being poured down my ears. As I fought against the guards that held me in place I could hear his footsteps getting louder. "Now be a good girl and go back to your room." I looked up into Troy's face; he was smiling down at me.

"You don't know love, you don't know anything!" I spat at him. He simply laughed as he bent down and kissed my forehead. Who did he think he was? He didn't understand the meaning of love! He may have fooled me once but never again would I allow myself to go along with him! I glared up at him and growled low.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at him. My words were laced with venom and hate.

"Ah now we cant have that! April please if you will." Troy turned and walked away from me. I could feel April taking control of my mind; I could feel a warm blackness being pulled over my head!

"NO!" I shouted and fought with all that I had but I slowly lost control of my body as the black sheet was pulled over my eyes. "Edward I am sorry." I whispered quietly. I had failed but I was determined for that to be the last time that I let the Cullens down.

* * *

Hey I hoped you like it! Let me know what you think! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! 


	9. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I am so sorry about not updating. I have been so busy with college that unfortunately my story took a back seat. However, I plan on getting back to writing this upcoming week.

If of course you all still are interested in the story. Well let me know about your feelings in either reviews or pms. Thank you all so much for your support and again I am sorry about the delay.


End file.
